My Identical Twin
by MewTama-ChanKick
Summary: Haruhi has to go to the US for month, but can't miss school in that time, so she has to call in an unlikely source, her estranged twin sister Haruko. Haruko must pretend to be Haruhi for one month without anyone know either Haruhi's or her secret, including the Host Club. Will she learn that Haruhi's life isn't as bad as it sounds? And maybe this host club isn't as bad as they seem


Haruhi stared at the mirror looking at herself, and then looked back at her older, identical twin sister, Haruko. However Haruhi saw nothing similar between the two of them. It hadn't been since the death of their mother that Haruhi or Haruko had seen their other half. Though the two of them had been 'close' before the age of six, neither of them really knew each other that well.

Haruko was an intense dancer growing up, and spent most of her time rehearing in the studio or traveling to competitions. When she turned six, she had the chance to audition for a big name dance company in the US, and a few weeks after learning about her mother's death, she had found out she had made it. She went and stayed with some distant relatives of her and Haruhi's late mother in California, who didn't live a far drive to the dance studio. Though their father called once a week, and would visit every summer to spend time with her, whenever Haruhi was offered the chance to visit Haruko, she'd be too busy with studying. The two of them never realized that not talking to each other in ten years would drive a wedge between the two of them that could almost never be removed. The girls knew nothing about one another, and the way they looked and acted were not 'twin-like' in the slightest.

Now at the age of 16, Haruko and Haruhi were the same height as each other, but Haruko's high heels made her appear taller than her younger half. Currently, she was wearing a white tank-top with an unzipped, leather pink jacket, and a short, pink mini skirt that Haruhi swore if she bent over, she would be able to see her underwear. Of course, the outfit itself didn't distract from the fact that they were twins, rather it was the girls appearances. While Haruhi had a boyish look to her, and wore absolutely nothing on her face to add to her appearance, Haruko looked the opposite. The older twin had bleach blonde hair that went down to her waist which slightly showed the roots of her natural brown color, and when it came to makeup, she wore it well, but a little too much for Haruhi's taste. She was the most 'developed' one out of the two of them, but she was also the most muscular because of her background in dance. The only thing the same about the two of them were their eyes, and even Haruhi's were a little bigger than Haruko's. And now after all those years, Haruhi had to ask her for a favor.

Haruhi had been invited to an amazing program for students who wish to pursue a career in law. It had always been her dream to go, but unfortunately, the program is taking place in the United States during their summer vacation. Since Ouran is a private school, the school's summer break is a little different than the other schools in Japan, and the break lasts from the middle of April until the beginning of July. With the program lasting from August 19th until September 20th, it would be almost a whole month of school she'd have to miss, and if she did, then her scholarship would be in jeopardy. In order to stay at Ouran, and also be at the program, she had to ask Haruko for help.

However, she was less than eager to help her younger sister out. When she came to Japan, she wasn't informed very well about the details of the situation, and when she found out, she didn't take the news well. After major convincing from her father and sister, she unwillingly agreed to take Haruhi's place at Ouran. Still, with the two weeks of lessons she had received about who everyone is in the host club and how to be a host, she still wasn't on board with the 'pretending to be a boy' thing. And now standing in the bathroom looking at the mirror, preparing to have her hair cut by her sister, she had enough.

"Haruhi! I can't do this!" argued Haruko. "I won't cut my hair or dye it."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Not only does Haruko look different than before, her personality has become hard for her to handle as well. "Listen Haruko," Haruhi demanded. "I could lose my scholarship if you don't do this. I have worked all my life to get into this school and I don't want to have all that work wasted."

"I don't see why I have to be dragged into this! I've to work hard too you know!"

"You're home schooled because you do nothing but dance, how hard can that be?"

"Well I'm in a studio for about 14 hours a week working my ass off for a team that needs me to pull my weight! The fact I have to take off a month hurts them! I don't want to let them down because I'm not there."

"Wow that's very noble of you," Haruhi replied sarcastically. "You're just upset you won't be the center of attention."

"Dancing isn't always about attention. While there are solos where you have to practice on your own, there are also group dances. If one person is missing or messes up, then the whole team is let down. Missing a couple days of school doesn't affect anyone but you. If it means so much to you, you should miss any days."

"But I'm not missing a couple of days, I'm missing a month. Unlike you, if I'm kicked out I'm done! I can't get back in! The dance studio gave you permission to come here!"

"That doesn't mean I wanted to come!"

"Well I didn't want you here either but I have no other option Haruko!"

"Well find another option because I'm not letting you touch MY HAIR!"

Before things got more tense between the girls, Ranka swung the door open. "Ladies!" he exclaimed. "You two have been fighting non-stop for the last two weeks! What is the problem now!?" Usually Ranka would be his normal self and encourage the two of them to get along so the three of them have some fun as a family. However, after two weeks of hearing the girls screaming at each other whenever he came home from work made him realize that not even he could bring them together.

"Dad!" Haruhi started to answer. "I have to leave in three hours and all of a sudden she is refusing to change her hair! How the hell is she going to pretend to be a boy if she has long blonde hair!?"

"I should have to pretend to be a boy!" Haruko yelled. "When I first came to Japan, you two had convinced me to pretend to be Haruhi for a short while, not for a month, and you most definitely never told me about the stupid debt you owed to the prostitution club that makes you dress up as a man!"

"Its a HOST CLUB! And if you were a student at Ouran, you'd be a customer too!"

"Yes, a customer! Not an unpaid, cross-dressing employee!"

"Ladies!" interrupted Ranka. After the twins calmed down, his personality changed back to his normal self. He smiled and called out, "Oh I have a splendid idea! I know this guy that makes the most beautiful wigs! I could talk to him about getting one made for you by the end of the night! That way neither Haruhi's secret is exposed nor Haruko's hair has to be cut! It's a win-win situation!"

Haruko and Haruhi looked at each other and then looked away with a detest.

"Yeah I guess that's okay," Haruhi replied.

"As long as it isn't itchy," Haruko answered back.

"Great!" exclaimed Ranka. "Then it's all settled! That's one less thing to worry about. Haruhi, I would like to get you to the airport a little early, so be ready to go soon."

"Alright dad," Haruhi agreed. After he closed the door, Haruhi looked her other half in the eyes. "Don't give him too much trouble, okay?"

"I wouldn't do that." Haruko responded. "I have nothing against him. I just don't want to do this. I'm not you."

"I never once said you were me, but you do have to pretend. Don't do it for me, do it for dad. He is very proud of me for doing this, and also proud of your accomplishments. Don't let him down."

Haruko looked down at the ground. "Can we go over who's who again?" she asked calmly. "I mean in the host club. Who's who?"

The boyish teen rolled her eyes, getting tired of going over the list again. She reached for her wallet and laid six pictures out on the sink. "See if you can name them all for me."

"This one is Kyoya. That's Tamaki, and this one is Mori... then Hunny." She paused a minute when she came to Hikaru and Kaoru. "There is no way for me to tell the two of them apart."

"Haruko..."

"Stop," she interrupted. "There is nothing that sets them apart from each other. They have nothing special about themselves individually. Therefore, how can I even judge them as two people. They might as well just be the same person."

Haruko looked over at Haruhi, only to have her hand slap her across the face. "You are only saying that because you don't no them!" argued Haruhi. "Hikaru and Kaoru are both two very different people! They look alike but they are very different! And they are each others best friend! It's a very admirable quality... maybe if you had an admirable quality, you'd be able to see it."

Haruko paused and stared at Haruhi for a minute, and then slapped her back. "No offense Haruhi, but seriously! Why would they want to be the same!? We're identical twins, but we have different lifestyles. We're from completely different worlds! But we're our own person! We don't need each other to rely on."

"You're right, we don't need each other. Still, neither do Hikaru and Kaoru, but they still want each other." Haruhi sighed. "Look, I have to go. Please, just don't screw this up."

"I won't. I promise."

A very uncertain Haruhi walked out of the bathroom, leaving Haruko alone. "Haruhi..." she whispered to herself. "What did you do to get yourself wrapped up in a situation like this?"


End file.
